Marvel Universe - The Waiting Room
by Cap808
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to your favorite heroes when they are 'replaced' by a new version? I have too. Yet more therapy for the Richard Rider fan inside of me.


**THE WAITING ROOM**

 **SUPER HERO PURGATORY**

Richard Rider, the hero known as Nova, sits in a crowded DMV type of office. The fluorescent lighting is poor, and the office itself smells of body odor and failure. He was stunned at first when he stepped into the office. He remembers making a HUGE sacrifice for his universe against the genocidal Thanos, and the next thing he knew he was walking through the scratched doubled-doors of this office.

He was instructed by a large, very plain looking man in a funny hat, to take a number and, "get comfortable". That was easier said than done. The chairs here were hard plastic and look to have been eroding since 1963. Having learned to be a good soldier and company man, Richard took off his helmet, and took a seat.

After a couple of days of waiting, Richard decided to look at the pink tab that his number was printed on, and it said, "Sorry, but we want to try a few things first."

Stunned, Richard continued to sit there and wait. Every so often when they lights would flicker, he could have sworn he saw Simon Williams, aka Wonder Man. Then one day Wolverine walked into the office, grabbed a pink tab, and then almost immediately was ushered in to see the manager.

And was that Deadpool who rushed in with a cup of coffee the next day. If so, he strode very diva-like into the manager's office as well.

Richard couldn't help but to notice the money those two had been throwing around lately. Was that what got them the quick return? He had been taught as a young hero that life was so much more than dollar signs. Oh well…

Weeks passed, maybe months, (or was it years?), and finally Richard decided to approach the man in the funny hat.

"Excuse me, sir?" Richard asked. "By any chance will someone be seeing me soon?"

The man looked to be on his social media account, and looked upset that Richard had even gotten out of his seat to approach him. The man let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Not sure, Mr. Ryder, I'll check with the manager and get back to you."

"Um, that's 'Rider', with an 'I', not a 'Y'," Richard said politely.

"It really doesn't matter, Jesse," the man shrugged.

"The name…is Richard."

The man turned his head ever so slightly back around to look at Rich and said, "Hmph. You could have been a Jesse."

Dejected, Richard took his seat once more. He sighed.

Then a funny thing happened – one day he found himself seated between Thor and Steve Rogers!

"Cap! Thor!" Richard exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

Cap smiled at Richard, looked at his pink tab, and said, "Not sure, son. We were led to believe that this was a vacation to help rejuvenate ourselves between movies."

"Aye," Thor hoisted up his cup, "We are expecting our friend, Anthony Stark, to join us as well."

Richard decided to sit with them. With their popularity, and all of Stark's money, maybe he could ride a coattail out of here.

Stark never showed up that day, nor the next. Both Steve Rogers and Thor, like Richard Rider before them, continued to wait.

Steve Rogers decided to be productive, and used his time drawing sketches of his friends in Red, White, and Blue versions of their costumes. Iron Man and the Falcon looked very modern, and very cool! Almost….too cool.

Meanwhile, Thor was waiting for Jane Foster to take her turn on Words with Friends, but it seemed like all of a sudden she was too busy.

Having given them time to accept what was happening to them, Richard Rider finally decided to sit with them, and the trio formed a little circle with their chairs.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you guys, Cap," Rich began, "But on the bright side, you guys have been replaced several times, and each time you were both welcomed back with open arms."

"Aye, Richard," Thor agreed. "Yet, haven't you been replaced several times as well?"

Richard shook his head. "Not really. I've been put on the shelf several times, but I really thought I had found a home on the cosmic side. Being replaced sucks. Someone else is cruising the easy road. A road that I paved. The Nova name is belongs to me. I earned it…"

Steve puts his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Don't worry, Richard. One day that kid will be your Nomad."

Thor chuckles, "Or your Thunderstrike."

All three heroes smile at the absurdity of the situation and chuckle.

"You know, guys," Rich says with a smirk. "The only person I know that couldn't possibly end up here would be…"

From above, a voice interrupts, "Hey, guys. Got room for one more?"

They all look up at the figure hanging from the ceiling, and Richard says, "Peter?"

"Unless I've been cloned again," Peter answers bitterly.

 **THE END?**


End file.
